Aconteceu
by Tsuki Koorime
Summary: SakuSasu. Como tudo podia acontecer... ou deveria ter acontecido. FiN.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer:  
- Naruto não me pertence, e eu nem sei de quem é, porque essa é uma fic no escuro.  
- A música 'Aconteceu' é do grupo Ludov, e eu também nunca a ouvi, só conheço a letra.  
- OCC sim, o que mais você podia esperar de uma ficwriter que mal conhece o anime! Spoilers do episódio 109.**

**Betado milagrosamente pelo Sasuke-kun... e olha que eu nem precisei processar ele pra fazer isso!**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aconteceu

**Prólogo**

Estava tudo muito certo e claro.  
O que eu devia fazer, como eu devia agir. Eu sabia exatamente como seguir minha vida até chegar aonde eu queria. Aonde eu tinha que chegar.  
Não é uma questão de escolhas, são coisas que simplesmente temos que fazer. E tudo estava no lugar, tudo era uma estrada muito nítida onde eu podia prever quase todas as pedras e inclinações... Claro, eu não previa você.  
Mas eu seria um covarde se mudasse tudo agora.

Como eu disse, não é uma questão de escolhas.  
É uma questão de saber ou não o que se pode escolher. E eu não podia escolher você.

_estrelei um papel que não era meu na sua vida  
não tive talento  
fui desatento  
não decorei sua cor preferida  
não tive saída  
aconteceu_

Eu achei mesmo que pudesse evitar.  
Que garota no meu lugar não pensaria o mesmo? Era só escolher: a paz ou a vingança. Mas eu já sabia que, pra você, nunca haveria uma sem a outra.  
Se fosse só por honra... como essas lutas tolas que a gente assiste todos os dias. Mas não era, nunca foi. Tinha algo mais doído. Mais íntimo. E talvez, se eu soubesse o que era, se eu pudesse entender, ler uma única vez o que realmente estava escrito naquele ódio todo.  
E eu nunca pude.  
Acho que realmente acreditei que dizer todas as coisas que você sempre soube fossem mudar alguma coisa. Tolice minha.  
Porque imaginar na minha cabeça tudo que você podia fazer, tudo que você podia entender, tanta coisa pra se começar do zero... não é o bastante.  
E eu só preciso entender agora que era só eu, vendo uma história que só existia pra mim.  
Mais ninguém.

_e num palco vazio você me deixou  
a luz se apagou  
não li o roteiro  
se o mundo inteiro pudesse aplaudir  
a cena que eu inventei pra nós dois_

Ele a deitou no banco de pedra.  
Sabia que não poderia se arrepender por todas as coisas não feitas, os olhares dissimulados, pelas palavras mal-ditas, pelo tempo perdido.  
Tinha tudo ensaiado.  
Tudo programado e destinado.  
Queria poder ter dito alguma coisa melhor, mas nunca fora bom nisso. Era melhor manter o papel até o fim.  
Nem sequer sabia se iria sobreviver ao treinamento, quanto mais quando finalmente encontrasse seu irmão. Tinha que derrotá-lo, sim! Mas sair com vida não era uma parte tão essencial de seu plano.  
Sabia que as chances eram mínimas de que isso acontecesse.  
E, sinceramente, elas não importavam tanto assim.

Talvez, se um dia ele pudesse realmente voltar à vila, e a encontrasse sã e salva, então ele teria certeza de havia valido a pena perder cada toque, cada minuto dela.

No momento, ele não podia encerrar aquele teatro.

_mas não tenho escolha  
agora adeus, adeus  
não tenho escolha  
adeus_


	2. 01

_A cena de luta nesse capítulo foi toda escrita pelo Sasuke-kun, meu foquinha favorito. Arigatou, Niku._

**Capítulo 1**

Seis anos.  
Muita coisa estava diferente. Ele podia sentir no próprio ar... mas não eram as casas. Não eram as árvores, a rua, o banco de pedra.  
Ainda era tudo o mesmo.  
Então, o que podia ter mudado tanto?

Respirou fundo, desviando aqueles pensamentos. Estava apenas nervoso. Voltar para casa sempre lhe deixava nervoso.  
Mas estava na hora.  
Já havia feito tudo que podia e devia. Havia eliminado Itachi. Havia se tornado forte. E mesmo assim, ainda passou dois anos aprendendo a forjar e controlar seu próprio selo, para que não pudesse ser manipulado por ninguém mais.  
Nem por seus próprios sentimentos.

Sorriu, sentando-se no banco.

Bom, talvez um.  
Mas era uma chance que havia decidido dar a si mesmo. Ele tinha que tentar. Seis anos eram bastante tempo, mas não uma eternidade.  
E algumas coisas levam mais que eternidades para mudar.  
Jogou a cabeça pra trás, olhando as folhas caindo naquele fim de tarde.

Esperava que ela estivesse bem.  
Ou tudo que fizera teria sido em vão. Havia recebido algumas notícias, durante seu treinamento, mas logo elas foram ficando mais escassas... até que ele decidiu não saber mais. Aquilo o atrapalhava. Pensar naquela vila. Pensar nela. Tudo isso desviava sua atenção ao que tinha que fazer naquele momento.

Mas acabou.  
Estava acabado e finalmente ele podia saber.

Certamente ela havia se tornado mestra.  
Não era tão habilidosa no começo, mas tinha talento. E ele assistiu muito de seu crescimento, ainda que ela não soubesse... aliás, não só ele. Sempre havia outros olhos, que ela cismava em ignorar ou até fazer piada, como com o pobre do Naruto. Riu. Aquele nunca teria chance com ela. Lee, talvez? Respirou fundo. Sabia que havia a possibilidade de encontrá-la com alguém. O que poderia ser até bom, porque ela não merecia ficar sozinha todo aquele tempo, esperando por alguém como ele. O que, claro, não impedia de lhe doer por dentro.  
Arqueou a cabeça pra frente, fechando os olhos com força.  
Era melhor não pensar.  
Afinal, já estava ali. Era para isso que tinha voltado. Pra parar de pensar. Iria vê-la, ter a certeza de que estava bem, de que estava feliz e que ele nunca mais teria seu lugar de volta na vida dela. Isso o aniquilaria, mas era o bastante para que aqueles pensamentos parassem.  
Ele estaria em paz.

Estaria?

Porque por mais que não admitisse, ele sabia, que no fundo, ainda esperava que ela estivesse lá, com aquele sorriso bobo, gritando o nome dele, pedindo para ele não ir...

-Naruto-sama!

Um grito chamou sua atenção, o fazendo virar o rosto em sua direção.

Naruto-sama!

-Naruto-sama!

Levantou-se, observando as figuras começando a tomar forma. Algumas crianças acompanhavam um rapaz, de cabelos espetados, e com o velho jeito de andar de um moleque.  
Sasuke deu um meio sorriso.

-Naruto-sama, é?

O outro enfim se deu conta de sua presença, e parou o passo. Os olhos azuis se estreitaram, como se para um inimigo. E talvez fossem. Sasuke não lhe tirava a razão de tanta desconfiança. Com um gesto de mãos, mandou que os meninos recuassem, e deu mais um passo em direção ao antigo colega.

-Você não devia estar morto?

-Você não devia ser mais educado? – retrucou, já começando a se irritar com toda aquela hostilidade.  
-Eu sou o Hokage daqui. Não tenho que ser educado com intrusos.

Agora ele havia ficado irritado.  
Desde quando ele havia se tornado um intruso? Tentou ainda manter a calma. Sabia que muitas histórias rondavam a seu respeito, nenhuma delas boas, e poucas eram mentira. Mas aquilo não dava direito àquele idiota tratá-lo daquele jeito!  
Cerrou os punhos, antes de dizer.

-Eu vim em paz, Naruto.

-Então pode ir embora com ela, você não é bem vindo aqui.

E dizendo isso, Naruto lhe deu as costas.

Punhos cerrados. Dentes rangendo. Um, dois, três... última tentativa.Ou o tempo havia o deixado mais idiota, ou Naruto havia se esquecido da última surra que levara dele.

-Eu não vou embora sem antes fazer o que vim fazer aqui.

Naruto sorriu e se virou, o olhando sobre o ombro.

-Eu não vou deixar você chegar até a Sakura-chan.

Sasuke estava confuso, Naruto tinha sido seu melhor amigo, mas ele nunca tinha dado nenhuma brecha, nenhuma pista, nenhum sinal de que realmente se importava com Sakura, nem mesmo pra ele. Ele sempre foi o cara que só se importava em ser forte pra poder se vingar do seu irmão, sem se importar com mais nada, não pensava que as pessoas o vissem de algum outro jeito. Mas ele já estava ali, era tarde demais pra voltar atrás e ele também não pretendia voltar ele não queria voltar ... mesmo que para isso ele tivesse que abrir mão do seu orgulho.

-E desde quando eu preciso da sua permissão pra poder falar com ela?

-Desde quando você deixou a vila, desde quando você a deixou aqui sozinha... jogada naquele banco. Além disso, ela também acha que você esta morto.

-Mas não estou, eu estou aqui, e já falei que não vou embora antes de fazer o que eu tenho que fazer.

-E eu também já disse que você não é mais bem-vindo aqui, você não é mais um cidadão de Konoha. – Disse ele, estendendo um pano azul com um pedaço de metal marcado com um símbolo. Um objeto que Sasuke conhecia muito bem, embora estivesse um pouco diferente desde a última vez em que o vira. – Então eu posso muito bem tratar você como um invasor qualquer.

-Hunf! Você não mudou nada, continua me enchendo o saco por causa dessa bandana inútil. Mas já que é assim eu vou pegar ela de volta e depois disso vou achar a Sakura.

-Então tente!

Um meio sorriso apareceu no rosto dos dois ninjas, era como nos velhos tempos, mas talvez dessa vez eles não voltassem tão inteiros pra casa, talvez eles nem voltassem...

Os dois correram e se enfiaram na floresta mais próxima, numa troca rápida de socos, chutes, shurikens e kunais. Por enquanto estavam apenas se testando, se observando, e também não queriam chamar atenção com uma luta no meio da cidade de Konoha, eles sabiam que as coisas em volta deles não ficariam inteiras ...

- Acho que agora a brincadeira acaba aqui! – Disse Naruto quando finalmente chegaram em um campo grande e aberto, o lugar perfeito pra luta dos dois, ninguém iria atrapalhá-los ali, ou pelo menos era o que eles achavam...

- TAIJUU KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU! – Sasuke ouviu Naruto gritar, enquanto o campo se enchia de varias cópias do ninja loiro.

Olhos vermelhos, 1...2...3, Sharingan ligado, Sasuke já sabia quais seriam os próximos passos de Naruto.  
Uma das cópias aparece na frente de Sasuke chutando ele pra cima.

- U!

Sasuke já esperava aquilo, assim como as outras três cópias que repetiram o mesmo movimento, conhecia aquele golpe mesmo que os chutes estivessem mais rápidos e mais fortes do que antes.

- ZU!

- MA!

- KI!

Enquanto Sasuke subia conseguiu avistar todas as cópias de lá de cima, e usando o Sharingan confirmou que o original não estava entre eles, não precisava do Sharingan pra saber de onde ele ia sair, aquele baka não tinha mesmo criatividade. Viu uma sombra por cima dele, seguida de um grito, exatamente como imaginou...

- NARUTO RENDAN!

Então iria retrucar com a mesma moeda.  
Começou a executar os selos de um dos jutsus que mais usava, enquanto aproveitava pra girar e emendar uma defesa com o cotovelo do chute que estava vindo de cima dele. Tinha acabado de terminar o selo do tigre, o selo mais importante para aquele jutsu funcionar. Girou mais uma vez pra jogando o clone que tinha aparecido em cima dele para baixo.

- KATON GOUKAKYUU NO JUTSU!

O fogo acertou o primeiro clone em cheio e ainda desintegrou o resto dos clones que estavam lá em baixo, não eram só os golpes do Naruto que tinham ficado mais fortes.  
Quando Sasuke voltou ao chão a única coisa que sobrou no meio daquele campo queimado era a versão original de todas aquelas cópias.  
Sasuke reparou que o dedo de Naruto estava sujo de sangue... não, não estava sujo de sangue, estava sangrando mesmo, e aquilo só podia significar uma coisa... Naruto começou a executar os selos.

- KUCHYIOSE NO JUT...

Antes que Naruto terminasse o Jutsu foi atingido por um soco muito forte no rosto, que jogou o ninja longe.

- Eu não vou deixar você conjurar aquele sapo feio pra atrapalhar a nossa luta – Sasuke falou enquanto via Naruto se levantar do meio dos arbustos esfregando a bochecha dolorida – E também não estou com paciência pra ficar brincando aqui com você a tarde toda, aquele sapo ia dar muito trabalho.

- Então já que você prefere assim, vamos acabar logo com isso, agora nós vamos saber quem treinou mais todo esse tempo – Naruto estava sorrindo, mas ainda esfregava a bochecha.

Sasuke entendeu o que Naruto quis dizer com aquilo. A luta iria terminar com aquele golpe. Começou a fazer mais selos.

- CHIDORI!

- RASENGAN!

Os dois tomaram impulso e começaram a correr até o outro, a luta terminaria ali.


	3. 02

**Capítulo 2**

-Como assim, lutando?

Sakura cerrou os punhos, irritada. Que diabos Naruto estava pensando! Ele agora era um Hokage, um exemplo pra vila, sensei de um grupo de ninjas em treinamento! Não podia sair brigando com qualquer um como quando era moleque, ainda mais na frente das crianças de Kohona.  
Que exemplo elas teriam? Um líder briguento e infantil?

"Não que aquele tarado do Kakashi-sensei tenha sido exemplo melhor, mas mesmo assim..." – ela pensou, balançando a cabeça.

Abanou as mãos, pedindo que as três crianças se acalmassem e falassem uma de cada vez. O mais velho, um magricelo de cabelos azul-claro e despenteados, foi logo dizendo:

-Foi isso mesmo, Sakura-san! Um intruso de cara feia apareceu na estrada da vila, e o Naruto-sama botou ele pra correr!

-Ele era terrível, Sakura-san! – exclamou a jovem ninja, uma pequena garota de no máximo nove anos, cabelos curtos e alaranjados. – Eles pareciam ser inimigos mortais, sabe?

-Inimigos mortais?

Sakura pousou os olhos em direção da estrada, com uma estranha sensação. Naruto não tinha inimigos mortais. Ele nem sequer sabia ficar com raiva de alguém.  
Além de...

-Como era esse inimigo? – a voz saiu mais rouca do que ela esperava, os olhos se estreitando em vão no vazio da entrada de Kohona.

-Ele tinha uns cabelos negros... bem esquisitos e espetados e...

Sakura não precisou ouvir o resto da descrição. E nem precisava.  
Um enorme estrondo indicava exatamente os dois estavam lutando. Ela podia sentir aqueles dois medindo forças, exatamente como antes.  
Mas dessa vez, ela ia pará-los.

Correu o mais rápido que podia, sentindo um galho ou outro ferir seu rosto no caminho. Não importava. Era uma ninja-médica agora, curaria aqueles ferimentos facilmente assim que parasse. Mas não podia parar. Não podia deixar acontecer. O que Sasuke estava fazendo de volta à Kohona!  
Então ela sempre estivera certa. No fundo, seu coração nunca a enganara, e ele estava vivo.  
Ele simplesmente não quisera voltar antes.

Enxugou os olhos com um dos braços, antes que de se entregar ao choro.

Aqueles dois... e porque estavam brigando! Tinham sempre que estar lutando, mostrando quem é o mais forte e tal?  
Será que eles nunca saberiam agir como adultos?

Não demorou até que finalmente os encontrou.  
Correndo um em direção ao outro, exatamente como anos atrás. Ambos preparavam seus selos, dispostos a dar tudo de si no último golpe.  
Sakura parou um segundo, olhando para eles.

Por que eles não perdiam aquela mania estúpida de tentarem sempre matar um ao outro?

-SEUS IDIOTAS!

Sasuke e Naruto olhavam fixamente um para o outro, sentindo a distância diminuir entre eles até quase se tocarem, quando ouviram um grito familiar.  
Muito familiar.  
Sakura apareceu entre eles, segurando seus punhos. Não houve tempo para nenhuma palavra, e provavelmente nenhum dos dois sequer tentaria alguma. A ninja tinha chama nos olhos de raiva. Ela rodopiou os dois, os atirando longe, um de cada lado.

-Seus... seus... O que pensam que estão fazendo!

Sasuke usou seu impulso contra uma árvore, caindo em pé, atrás de Sakura. Naruto, deslizando pelo chão, logo se levantou.  
Mas nenhum dos dois teve coragem de responder à garota.

Sakura respirou fundo, encarando Naruto.  
Ela sabia muito bem que Sasuke estava ali, bem atrás dela.

-Você tem deveres como Hokage, Naruto. Pare de brincar como criança!

-Mas Sakura-chan...

A ninja o olhou feio, e isso bastou para que o novo chefe da vila da Folha calasse a boca. Olhou para Sasuke atrás dela, e emburrado, virou o rosto.  
Certas pessoas nunca crescem.

-Quanto à você, Sasuke... – ela murmurou, ainda sem voltar a olhá-lo. – Seja bem vindo de volta.

Sakura se virou um instante, o fitando.  
O olhar mudo e lânguido, que logo se desviou de volta para o caminho da cidadela.

Sasuke respirou fundo, sem dizer nada, vendo Naruto correr atrás da ninja com mil desculpas e outras tolices. O que ele esperava afinal, que ela lhe recebesse de braços abertos? Chorando de alegria por ele estar vivo, o abraçando e olhando pra ele daquele jeito carinhosa dela?

Voltou os olhos para o chão, resmungando.

Tinha que admitir, era exatamente isso o que ele esperava.


	4. 03

**Capítulo 3**

Já era meio da noite quando Sasuke finalmente havia se decidido em ocupar um quarto na pensão do centro da vila.

Seja bem vindo de volta.

-Grande coisa. – resmungou, apertando os olhos contra o copo de sua bebida.

Seu primeiro impulso seria de sair daquele lugar e não voltar nunca mais. Mas não podia. Já havia fugido de Konoha uma vez, e isso talvez ela até pudesse perdoar. Mas não uma segunda. Além do mais, Sasuke não ia por o rabinho entre as pernas e sair de lá sem ter conseguido seu objetivo: o de esquecer Haruno Sakura.  
Ou talvez...

Riu de si mesmo, balançando a cabeça.  
O que ia fazer agora? Lutar por ela? Riu novamente, cerrando os dois. A senhora do bar começava a olhá-lo com estranheza.

Uchihas não lutavam por mulheres. Por honra, poder, vingança, sim. Mas não por um par de olhos bonitinhos. Isso era ridículo.

Sem contar o quase insignificante fato de que ele não tinha a menor idéia de como fazer isso.

-Então era verdade! Você voltou.

Sasuke voltou os olhos por cima do ombro, reconhecendo a voz de Lee. Virou-se, dando de cara com Neji e Shikamaru também.

-Pensamos que você estava morto. – disse Lee, sentando-se à mesa, e logo sendo imitado pelos outros dois.

Sasuke deixou passar que simplesmente não havia convidado nenhum deles para se sentar junto de si, mas decidiu não dizer nada. Se causasse outra briga logo no primeiro dia era bem capaz de uma certa ninja irritadinha expulsá-lo ela mesma da vila.

-Por onde você esteve?

-Ocupado. – respondeu, seco.

Os rapazes pediram bebidas, e logo um imenso questionário se desenvolveu sobre o que Uchiha fizera nos últimos anos. Sasuke respondia tudo com poucas palavras, e quanto mais copos enchiam a mesa, menos ele precisava falar. Até que todos estavam rindo sobre qualquer outra coisa e haviam esquecido completamente dele.

-Você diz isso porque nunca tentou pedir aquela turrona! Naruto só conseguiu porque ele é cabeça dura, o soco dela não deve nem ter mais efeito nele. – riu Lee, bebendo outro gole farto.

Sasuke sentiu o corpo petrificar um instante.

-O que Naruto conseguiu?

-Sakura finalmente aceitou ir com ele no festival de primavera. Cara, ela batia nele todo ano quando ele pedia! Mas acho que acabou vencendo pelo cansaço.

Ele devia ter batido naquele loiro imbecil com mais força.  
Ele devia ter surrado aquela cara... ele devia...Quer dizer, se ele acabasse com a raça do raposa, então ele não estaria literalmente lutando por ela?

Neji riu alto, lembrando e relembrando feitos e desfeitos da nobre ninja médica Haruno. Sasuke ouvia, o mais atento – e calmo – possível. Queria saber dela. Como ela estava, como havia sido cada dia dela depois que ele partiu.  
Bom, pelo menos ela parece ter se divertido bastante rachando a cabeça de Naruto, Lee e alguns outros bobocas que tentavam chamá-la pra sair.

-Acho que dessa vez ou ele consegue ou racha a cabeça de vez! – comentou Lee, irônico.

-Por que diz isso?

-Você não se lembra, Sasuke? É tradição que o chefe da vila apresente sua esposa no festival de primavera.

-Se ele fizer o pedido na frente de todo mundo, a Sakura não vai conseguir dizer não.

Sasuke cerrou os punhos, batendo o copo com força na mesa.  
Lee imitava Naruto fazendo declarações melosas à Sakura, tentando fazer Shikamaru achar alguma graça naquilo, mas sem sucesso. Neji ria da encenação, se empolgando com a piada sobre o novo Hokage. Uchiha mordeu o lábio discretamente, pensativo.  
Sakura nunca iria...

Iria?

-Já chega, rapazes. Deixem um velho professor curtir seu ex-aluno.

A mão de Kakashi surgiu firme em seu ombro, e sua voz tranqüila de sempre acabou fazendo cessar as brincadeiras. Os rapazes tomaram seus últimos goles de bebida, cumprimentaram Sasuke e se despediram, ainda cantarolando e fazendo graças.

Quando viu que estavam sozinhos, Kakashi sentou-se à mesa, sorrindo.

-Como vai, Sasuke?

-Bem.

-Bom. Você tem onde ficar?

-Aluguei um quarto.

-Bom.

-Sensei... eu...

-Você conseguiu o que queria?

Kakashi continuava a fitá-lo, sem mudança de voz ou olhar, naquela calma impenetrável que era tão típica dele.  
Sasuke o encarou e respondeu com seriedade.

-Eu venci meu irmão e obtive minha vingança.

-Era uma pergunta de sim ou não, Sasuke.

O jovem ninja arqueou as sobrancelhas, pensando por um isntante aonde seu ex-professor queria chegar.

-Era o que eu queria. – respondeu, por fim.

-Mas não era tudo, era? Quer dizer, ninguém pode conseguir tudo.

-O que quer dizer?

-Se matar seu irmão era seu único motivo para viver, então certamente você teria morrido junto com ele. Mas não morreu. E acabou voltando para a vila da Folha. Você queria sua vingança para conseguir paz e com isso, viver a sua vida como ela deve ser vivida... Mas eu estou sendo um idiota falando essas coisas todas, é claro que você já sabe disso.

Sasuke sorriu, dando um último gole em sua bebida.

-Eu só vim acertar umas coisas por aqui. Assim que terminar, eu vou embora.

Porque Uchihas não eram garotos idiotas e apaixonados. Se a Sakura queria passar um festival idiota ao lado de um ninja idiota, ela que arruinasse a vida dela sozinha!

Levantou, deixando algumas moedas sobre a mesa.

-Certas histórias não terminam, Uchiha. É um pouco irritante, mas você se acostuma.

Kakashi também havia levantado, sorrindo.  
Havia um tom levemente estranho em sua voz, mas Sasuke fingiu não notar.

Se despediram, e ele subiu para o seu quarto.  
Aquela frase zunindo em seu ouvido. Maldito Kakashi!

E se fosse verdade? E se não tirasse a Haruno da cabeça por mais que se convencesse de que ela não o queria mais? E se ficasse para sempre se perguntando "como teria sido se seu irmão não tivesse destruído sua vida e o feito largar tudo para se vingar.  
Virou de lado na cama, irritado.  
A verdade é que Itachi não tinha nada a ver com aquilo. Sabia muito bem o peso de cada uma de suas decisões, e uma delas fora a de se tornar forte. Tanto física quanto emocionalmente. Não podia se apegar a alguém e deixar que isso lhe atrapalhasse a vingança. Seria uma desonra à memória de todo seu clã. Não podia simplesmente se tornar fraco por causa de uma garota irritante que corria atrás dele.

Revirou-se mais uma vez, puxando as cobertas.

Mas agora estava tudo acabado.  
Então porque não estava em paz? Claro que ele não queria sair por aí querendo ser amigo de todos aqueles que desprezou no passado, nem pensava se devia ser mais ou menos rabugento do que era agora. O passado havia acabado, mas era o que havia feito dele quem ele realmente era. E isso não podia ser mudado.

O que Sakura tinha a ver com isso?

Ele não queria ficar ao lado dela antes. Tinha milhares de centenas de bons motivos para não querer ninguém perto dele. Muito menos ela.  
Não era seguro.

Mas o que ia fazer agora?  
Ele ainda continuava sendo o mesmo Sasuke. Sem vingança, sem ódio, mas ainda sem amigos e sem senso de humor.  
O que ela ia fazer ao lado dele? Como ele ia fazê-la feliz, se nem sequer sabia chamá-la pra um festival idiota?  
Até o bobo do Naruto havia feito melhor que ele. Talvez ele a fizesse feliz.

Rangeu os dentes, virando de barriga pra baixo na cama.

Má idéia.  
Precisava achar uma solução antes que enlouquecesse, e pensasse mais uma vez em bobagens como a de Naruto com o que devia ser seu. Precisava ser racional.  
Ótimo.  
Isso ele sabia fazer.

Número um: Sakura.

Relaxou os ombros, abrindo os olhos na escuridão do quarto.  
Gostar dela não era difícil.  
Mas passara tanto tempo fingindo não se importar... e o que devia fazer? O que as pessoas fazem quando gostam de outras?

Número dois: Sakura brava com Sasuke.

Ele havia a magoado, quando foi embora. Lembrava ainda de não ter sido muito gentil com ela, de ter dito alguma coisa sobre ela ser irritante e etc. Bufou. Ótimo. Nem mesmo Itachi e toda a Akatsuki eram inimigos tão eficazes quanto ele mesmo em lhe causar problemas.

Então como a faria feliz?

Se tentasse, de alguma forma, pedir desculpas poderia magoá-la novamente. Nem sabia até que ponto ela ainda estava magoada. Conhecia bem aquele gênio, e tinha total certeza de que ela não havia esquecido de nada do que acontecera.  
E se fosse simplesmente embora? Talvez ela esquecesse...

Então Naruto ou outro idiota a faria feliz em seu lugar.  
Grunhiu baixo, resmungando qualquer coisa que nem mesmo ele entendia.

Número três: Outro idiota em seu lugar com Sakura Sasuke muito mal humorado.

Virou e revirou o corpo na cama mais algumas vezes, até se sentar, irritado.  
Respirou fundo, puxando a camisa jogada sobre a cômoda.

Iria falar com ela, lutar por ela ou qualquer outra coisa idiota que a fizesse entender que ele precisava tê-la por perto de novo.

Era duas e meia da manhã, quando ele pulou a janela.

Tudo parecia perfeitamente racional agora.


	5. 04

Capítulo 4

Sakura olhou para o relógio, dando uma risadinha nervosa entre as mãos.  
Eram três da manhã, saiu de perto da janela e caminhou devagar até a cozinha, acendendo as luzes do corredor pelo caminho.

-Será que ele não vai entrar nunca! – murmurou para si mesma.

Abriu a pequena cortina da janela da cozinha, enquanto ouvia o barulho da água esquentando no fogo. Olhou pelo vidro para a árvore silenciosa em frente à sua casa. O que ele estava pensando? Ela também era uma ninja. Podia ver os passos indecisos em seu jardim, ora se aproximando da janela do seu quarto, ora voltando a se esconder nas folhagens da árvore.  
Riu por dentro, despejando a água quente na xícara com ervas frescas.

Estava zangada, era verdade. Sasuke havia abandonada não só ela, mas toda Kohona, se tornado quase um inimigo e pior – sumira depois por anos sem dar uma única notícia. Qualquer garota que se preze partiria a cara dele em duas!

Apagou a luz da cozinha, dando uma última olhadela pela janela.  
Estava dando certo. Ele finalmente saíra de seu esconderijo, esperando que ela tivesse finalmente se deitado.

Sorriu.  
Acontece que, por outro lado, qualquer garota perdoaria pequenos detalhes como aqueles quando Uchihas bobos e orgulhosos se escondem em seu jardim, às três da madrugada.

Sasuke arqueou o corpo entre as copas, olhando com mais intensidade para dentro da casa. Primeiro todas as luzes se acendiam pouco a pouco, do antigo quarto de Sakura até a cozinha. Viu a jovem ninja-médica descer as escadas, fazer alguma coisa no fogo e... e depois mais nada. Esperava que ela voltasse ao quarto, mas ele continuava vazio.  
Aproximou-se ainda mais da janela, com todo cuidado e experiência em ser silencioso.  
A luz fraca do abajur continuava acesa, denunciando a solidão do quarto.

Onde...?

-Se ficar aí a noite toda vai se resfriar, Sasuke-kun.

Uma corrente elétrica correu sua espinha, o fazendo suar frio pela primeira vez em muitos anos. Só não sabia se era pelo fato de ter sido descoberto, ou pelo jeito que ela lhe chamava...

Virou o olhar para baixo, vendo-a segurar uma caneca fumegante e com um sorriso nos lábios.

-Venha logo, fiz chá pra você.

Sasuke deu um salto, caindo perfeitamente ao lado de Sakura. Não demorou seu olhar sobre ela, e simplesmente aceitou a xícara que ela oferecia. A garota deu um sorriso e, ainda em silêncio, sentaram-se os dois na varanda de entrada da casa.

-Está bom? – ela perguntou, arredia.

-Hun.

-Que bom.

Por alguns minutos, ele ficou esperando que ela voltasse a lhe fazer qualquer outra pergunta, mas ela não o fez. Logo terminou o chá. Ficou fitando a xícara vazia por um longo tempo ainda, até que Sakura desfez o silêncio mais uma vez.

-Você vai ficar dessa vez?

Ele levantou os olhos em sua direção, quieto.  
Sakura virou o rosto, nitidamente corada. Era como se todo aquele tempo não tivesse passado, ele pensou. Ela ainda continuava sendo uma menina.

-Entendo. – Ela apenas disse, se levantando. – você pode... pode nos visitar mais vezes não é? Isso seria bom, com certeza.

Sasuke conhecia muito bem aquela voz embargada.  
Aquele tom meio soluçado dela falar, segurando um choro que ela sabia muito bem que vinha, e ele simplesmente não entendia porque ela tentava ainda evitar.

-Não liga pro Naruto – ela continuou, sem olhar para ele – ele sempre foi bobo, mesmo, você ainda lembra disso? Você é bem vindo aqui. Lee e os outros... Kakashi-san foi falar com você? Eu... eu encontrei com ele, ele soube da luta de vocês... ninguém está bravo. Naruto é um bobo, não tinha o direito de brigar com você!

Sasuke se levantou também, deixando a xícara vazia no chão de madeira.

-Você sabe... todos vamos ficar felizes se você... você tem que ir não é mesmo? Eu entendo, eu sei que... – ela enxugou os olhos com os braços, forçando um riso. – Você não precisa vir assim, escondido, Sasuke-kun! Eu faço mais chá quando você vier visitar a vila e...

-Você vai mesmo se casar com o Naruto, Sakura?

Ela parou de falar, abaixando a cabeça levemente. Sasuke ainda se mantinha atrás dela, esperando sua resposta.  
Sakura se virou, com um sorriso mentiroso nos lábios.

-Você não vai estar aqui pra saber, Sasuke-kun.

Uchiha deu um passo em sua direção.

Não, ele tinha que saber! Ela não tinha o direito de fazer isso com ele! Não podia deixá-lo viver com aquela dúvida pra sempre... e se ela ainda esperasse por ele! E se ela o esquecesse assim que tirasse os pés de Konoha novamente!

-Isso não responde minha pergunta! – ele retrucou.

-Você vai embora mesmo, que diferença vai fazer! – ela gritou, magoada.

Sakura virou o rosto de lado, escondendo os olhos sob o cabelo rosado, mordendo forte o lábio inferior. Sasuke sorriu, satisfeito.  
Não precisava exatamente de um sim ou um não. Bastava a velha Sakura irritada de sempre.  
Deu mais um passo em sua direção, afastando as mechas que cobriam seu rosto.

-Se eu levasse você nesse tal festival... – murmurou.

Sakura abriu os olhos encharcados e atônitos, olhando assustada para Uchiha. Ele tocou de leve o rosto dela, a puxando para mais perto até beijá-la.

Pouco tempo depois, todas as luzes da casa se apagaram, gradativamente.

Ele esperou um bom tempo até que ela abrisse os olhos, preguiçosa.

-Bom dia, Sasuke-kun.

-Hun. Ohayo.

Apertou o corpo pequeno dela ao seu, respirando fundo.  
Estava em casa.  
Sakura retribuiu o abraço, recostando a cabeça no vão de seu pescoço.  
Ele sabia que tinha uma vila lá fora, cheia de passado, remorsos e assuntos mal resolvidos esperando por ele. E sabia que não podia se esconder naquela cama para sempre.

Ainda era um Uchiha, e jamais se esconderia de uma boa luta.  
Além do mais, ele pensou, não tinha muito mais o que fazer... Talvez fosse até divertido, encarar todos aqueles ninjas fracotes mais uma vez. Irritar Naruto. Lutar com as outras vilas, apenas pelo gosto de se sentir mais forte...

E talvez, no fim do dia, Sakura pudesse fazer aquele chá de novo.  
Falando mil coisas, irritante como só ela sabia ser.

-Sasuke-kun...

-Hun? – resmungou, sem abrir os olhos, mas já deixando fugir de sua cabeça todos aqueles pensamentos.

Sakura apoiou o braço ao lado do rosto, se inclinando suavemente sobre ele.

-Aquela pergunta... de ontem.

-Hun. – murmurou, abrindo os olhos, desconfiado.

-Se eu tivesse dito sim...

-Hun...

-Você ia bater no Naruto de novo, não ia?

Sasuke contraiu o rosto, emburrado, e respondeu:

-Provavelmente.

Sakura deixou-se cair sobre o peito dele, o abraçando e sorriu.

-Humm... tentador.

OWARI

Pronto.  
Está acabada. Agora que já assisti – finalmente! – os primeiros quatro capítulos de Naruto, já me sinto praticamente uma ficwriter competente.  
É claro que eu não faço a menor idéia de como termina o anime, ou a que anda a coisa toda... tudo que eu sei é por spoiler ou fandom. É bem porvável que eu tenha acabado com o anime, mas tudo bem, todo mundo tem o direito de um desastre na vida...

Ah, niku, arigatou.  
Espero que tenha gostado do final... sem cadeiras ou combos, mas ficou bonitinho. 


End file.
